Os Seis Lendários
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Uma ameaça tão antiga quanto a propria humanidade ressurge. Agora, as seis espadas, presentes de Deus aos homens, devem ser reencontradas para combater esse mal.
1. Surge a ameaça

1 – Surge a Ameaça

**Algum lugar do mundo, muito tempo atrás.**

A enorme planície de aspecto árido era assolada por um vento muito forte. Um tremor fraco sacudia as pedras, vez ou outra fazendo uma árvore tombar ou um pedaço da terra abrir-se e separar-se do restante.

O tinido de espadas se encontrando espalhou-se pelo local, sobrepondo-se ao do vento. Dois borrões cortavam o ar velozmente, provocando pequenos flashes de luz à cada encontro.

Com um estrondo um tanto mais forte, um dos combatentes foi atirado ao chão, abrindo uma cratera de uns dois metros. O outro pousou seus pés suavemente no chão, como faz um gato ao cair e começou a caminhar lentamente na direção do oponente. Suas longas botas negras faziam um som parecido com o de guizos a cada passada. Sua calça também era negra e haviam várias fivelas nela. Seu corpo era esbelto e bem formado. Cobrindo o busto, havia um quimono colocado por dentro da calça. Os cabelos negros caiam em ondas por sobre os ombros e os lábios finos e vermelhos abriam-se num sorriso maligno, que não se estendia aos olhos amarelados e cheios de frieza.

O homem jogado ao chão fez um esforço sobrenatural para levantar. Era pequeno em relação à mulher à sua frente, apesar de ter um corpo forte. Seus cabelos eram espetados. Fez uma careta e fechou os olhos negros com força, sentindo um de seus inúmeros ferimentos latejarem. Da vestimenta que usava, só restava a calça branca e folgada. A camisa já havia sido rasgada em pedaços e não costumava usar sapatos.

Quando já conseguia inclinar o corpo para frente, sentiu a sola pesada da bota da adversária atingir-lhe o peito, jogando-o mais uma vez contra o chão, batendo o corpo dolorosamente contra a pedra dura atrás de si. Gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos com mais força, principalmente ao sentir o pé da mulher pressionar seu peito com mais força.

—Você foi um adversário valoroso...—Murmurou a mulher, apoiando a lâmina da katana sobre o ombro, olhando demoradamente para seu oponente.—eu sei valorizar um guerreiro valente como você...poderia ser útil a mim, se quiser.

—Nu...nunca...—Murmurou por entre dentes, trincando-os pela dor e pela irritação.

—Tsc, tsc...—A mulher balançou a cabeça em sinal de decepção, antes de erguer a espada, brandindo-a em direção ao céu.—Uma pena...mas, bem...o que se há de fazer? Vamos acabar com isso o mais depressa possível.

E, com um golpe certeiro, desceu a ponta da espada com força em direção à seu coração. Num movimento rápido, colocou todo o peso de seu corpo para o lado, conseguindo desequilibrar ela e girar no chão, desviando do golpe. Levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e, aos tropeços, correu em direção à sua espada, que havia caído alguns metros depois dele. Pôde escutar claramente as passadas rápidas da mulher logo atrás dele. Escorregou à poucos centímetros da espada, mas ainda assim seus dedos fecharam-se em torno da empunhadura, conseguindo virar-se a tempo de bloquear um ataque.

—Inutil!—Bradou a mulher, o olhar colérico fixado no homem.—Todos os outros seis estão mortos! Por que acha que VOCÊ vai me derrotar?!

—Eu...apenas não posso desistir!—Murmurou mais uma vez entre dentes, fazendo um esforço fora do comum para afastar a espada dela de junto de seu corpo. Conseguiu empurrar-la para trás e levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, colocando a espada em frente ao próprio corpo.

A mulher cambaleou alguns passos para trás, mas logo firmou os pés no chão. Abaixou a espada e ficou olhando para o homem como se ele fosse alguma espécie de aberração, antes de suspirar. Ergueu a espada mais uma vez e segurou-a com as duas mãos, ao lado da cabeça, como se fosse uma lança. O homem respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente por entre os lábios, mantendo a katana firme entre suas duas mãos.

Ficaram se encarando demoradamente, no mais completo silêncio. O vento continuava cortando a planície, fazendo as árvores se sacudirem com violência. Nuvens negras vindas do sul começaram a avolumar-se sobre suas cabeças, trazendo a tempestade já anunciada. Em algum lugar sobre as montanhas, soou o primeiro trovão. E com eles, as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair sobre a planície.

—Estou pronta para derrubar o meu ultimo obstáculo...—Murmurou a mulher, esticando os lábios mais uma vez naquele sorriso medonho.

E começou a correr em direção à seu oponente. O rapaz ficou imóvel, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer por sua têmpora e pingar de seu queixo. Ela se aproximava em passadas largas e rápidas. Então, como se fosse uma lança, brandiu a espada contra seu oponente, partindo sua katana ao meio e perfurando de maneira certeira o seu peito. O homem fechou os olhos com força e trincou os dentes ainda mais, antes de tossir um pouco de sangue. A mulher olhava de uma maneira vitoriosa para ele. Impiedosa, empurrou a lâmina ainda mais para dentro de seu corpo, fazendo seu oponente ter um espasmo de dor.

—Depois de todo aquele nobre discurso, deixou-se vencer tão facilmente?—Murmurou de maneira maldosa, empurrando ainda mais a lâmina contra seu peito.—A morte era tão convidativa assim?

O homem nada respondeu. Seus dentes voltaram a trincar, tentando prender dentro nele aquela agonia. Então, com um pouco de esforço, ergueu as mãos tremulas e colocou sobre as dela. Por um instante pareceu que iria afastar-se dela, mas, ao contrario, puxou-a ainda mais para perto de si, fazendo a lâmina penetrar ainda mais fundo.

—O...o que diabos acha que está fazendo?!—Exclamou a mulher, tentando soltar-se dele, mas suas mãos a prendiam firmemente.—Me largue seu insolente! Me largue agora!!

Mas o homem nada respondia. Sua cabeça estava baixa, os cabelos cobrindo os olhos. De seus lábios trêmulos e ensangüentados, saiam palavras baixas e incompreensíveis, como se fosse uma oração. Vez ou outra era interrompido por um espasmo de dor, mas logo continuava de onde havia parado.

—O que acha que está fazendo?!—Continuava a bradar a mulher, ainda tentando livrar-se de suas mãos, que agora começava à arder como fogo sobre as duas. Tirou um pé do chão e acertou com força a lateral de seu corpo. O homem fechou os olhos com força, mas ainda assim seguiu entoando a oração, segurando-se com força nela.

A mulher seguia acertando cada pedaço do corpo dele onde seu pé e seus joelhos conseguiam alcançar. Seu oponente fazia breves pausas por conta da dor, mas parecia determinado em concluir aquela oração. A mulher sentiu as mãos dele ainda mais quente, ardendo sobre sua pele como um ferro em brasa. De fato, o corpo do homem começou a fumegar e a fumaça erguia-se sobre eles, fazendo seus cabelos balançarem suavemente.

Por fim, quando já havia uma pequena nuvem de fumaça planando sobre eles e a mulher já soltava grasnados de dor, a oração terminou. Seu corpo foi esfriando lentamente, porém, a nuvem formada ainda planava sobre eles, como uma tempestade particular. Tossiu um pouco mais de sangue antes de murmurar, a voz falha e sem força, os lábios tremidos.

—Pobre sac...sacerdotisa das trevas...na prisão ficará encarcerada para que sua dor não poss...possa espalhar mais...

—O...o que?! O que está fazendo?! Pare imediatamente com isso!!—Berrou a mulher, fazendo um esforço ainda maior para soltar as mãos dele.

—Em nome do pai...—Um trovão soou sobre a nuvem particular deles.—do filho...—Um novo trovão soou sobre eles, dessa vez mais forte, como se houvesse algo aproximando-se dele.—e do espírito santo...—Agora a nuvem inteira brilhou.—Amém.

Nesse mesmo instante, um enorme raio de luz saiu da nuvem, cobrindo os dois por completo. A mulher gritou de dor enquanto seu corpo parecia ser desfragmentado e comprimido contra algo pequeno. Sua agonia ecoou pela planície por longos minutos, até que, da mesma maneira que veio, a luz se foi e a nuvem sobre eles dissipou-se por completo. Um pequeno frasco, redondo na base e afilado no bocal, bem ornado com várias figuras em alto relevo e com uma inscrição em latim caiu no chão, rolando para o lado.

O homem continuou em pé, os olhos agora sem fogo algum, a boca um pouco aberta. Levou as mãos até o cabo da espada fincada em seu peito e retirou-a, fazendo com que um grito de agonia escapasse de seus lábios. Cravou a lâmina ao seu lado e ficou um instante admirando o restante da planície. O forte vento havia parado, assim como o tremor de terra. A chuva caia em gotas finas e suaves, tocando seu corpo e fazendo-o relaxar. Por um instante, suprimindo a dor e a agonia, deixou um sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. Então, fechando os olhos, sentiu o corpo inteiro pesar e já não sentiu quando seu rosto foi comprimido contra a grama.

* * *

**Hogwarts, anos no futuro.**

A aula de história da magia estava realmente...interessante. Binns seguia o bom e velho ritual de sempre. Virado de costas para os alunos, ia escrevendo dados inúteis no quadro, enquanto, com sua voz asmática, parecendo a de um aspirador de pó, seguia lendo os tópicos de um livro texto que flutuava ao seu lado. Não era raro ver alunos com a cabeça pendendo para o lado, embalados no maior dos sonos, vez ou outra despertando, pegando algo dito pelo professor, anotando rapidamente no pergaminho antes de embarcar mais uma vez no trem dos sonhos.

Lilá Brown, a garota de cabelos negros, repicados e pintados de vermelho nas pontas, com uma franja caindo por sobre os olhos cinzentos, estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, o braço apoiado na mesa à frente. O livro texto estava aberto, mas provavelmente no assunto errado. Não estava ligando muito para aquilo na verdade. Olhou para o relógio pela milésima vez naquela aula antes de, com um suspiro demorado, proferir os maiores xingamentos que sua cabeça começou a lembrar na hora.

O sinal para o fim das aulas soou como trombetas celestiais. Todos os alunos, até aqueles que estavam embalados nos mais lindos sonhos, despertaram rapidamente e, antes mesmo que o professor pudesse desejar um bom feriado de natal, já estavam todos fora da sala.

—Ok, definitivamente História da Magia pode ser considerado um erro imenso da humanidade. —Resmungou Lilá ao chegar ao salão principal, já lotado de alunos que jantavam, conversando com amigos ou terminando de ler alguma matéria atrasada. Largou o material ao lado de uma distraída Ashley, que virou-se para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas de leve.

—Falou alguma coisa?—Murmurou, retirando o fone de ouvido de uma das orelhas, olhando para a amiga com uma sutil curiosidade.

—Eu disse que História da Magia é definitivamente um erro para a humanidade.—Disse Lilá, revirando os olhos e esticando a mão para alcançar um morango, dando uma mordida na ponta.—Me diz, você sabe que, teoricamente, essas coisas não deviam funcionar aqui, não é?—Murmurou, apontando para o MP3 da garota, guardado em seu bolso.

—Primeiro, História da Magia é legal, o Binns é um erro... —Murmurou a garota loira, de olhos incrivelmente azuis e lábios finos e róseos. Tinha o nariz ligeiramente arrebitado, dando-lhe um ar um pouco arrogante, apesar de a garota não ser.—Segundo, algumas pessoas ainda prestam atenção nas aulas de feitiços, _mon ami_.—Piscou, mandando um beijinho para Lilá que revirou os olhos, dando outra mordida no morango.—Terceiro, por que não cabulou a aula?

—Cabular aula sozinha é muito chato...todos estão tão...aficionados com essa coisa de N.I.E.M's...até o Krum! O KRUM!—A garota revirou os olhos, jogando o resto do morango para dentro da boca antes de falar.—Nunca pensei que chegaríamos a esse nível. E o quarto?

—Como sabia que tinha um 'quarto'?—Perguntou Ashley, ligeiramente surpresa.

—Sempre tem um 'quarto', _mon ami_. —Murmurou Lilá, fazendo uma imitação de Ashley falando francês. Ashley franziu o nariz de leve, mas no final riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

—Bem, em quarto, o que diabos uma corvinal está fazendo na mesa da Sonserina?—Perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

—Bem, nós na Corvinal somos os melhores, mas, definitivamente, vocês tem os melhores morangos.—Respondeu Lilá, piscando marotamente para ela antes de pegar a travessa prateada com os morangos, levantando e indo na direção da mesa da Corvinal.—Tchauzinho!

Ashley ainda tentou protestar, mas Lilá já estava distante. Chegou na mesa da Corvinal e sentou-se, largando a travessa na mesa e sentando-se. O garoto ao seu lado, um moreno de cabelos compridos, olhos castanhos como chocolate e pele branca virou-se para olhar-la, erguendo suavemente as sobrancelhas.

—Boa noite, Lilá...—Murmurou Pedro Ravenclaw e havia um tom de riso em sua fala, enquanto ele olhava para a travessa de morangos.—Roubando morangos da Sonserina de novo?

—Assim você está me ofendendo, Ravenclaw...—Disse Lilá, pegando um outro morango e dando uma nova mordida.—Eu não roubo nada...apenas são saborosos de mais para os panacas da Sonserina.

—Obviamente...—Disse Pedro, soltando uma risada pelo nariz.—Você sabe que são os mesmos morangos que servem para nós aqui na Corvinal, não sabe?

—Ah, não! Não, definitivamente não!—Disse Lilá, sacudindo o dedo da mão direita em sinal de negação, enquanto lambia sutilmente os dedos da mão esquerda, pode onde havia escorrido um pouco do sumo.—Já provei os morangos daqui...são meio...amargos...não, definitivamente os da Sonserina são os melhores.

—Pois é...a grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde...—Riu Pedro, voltando sua atenção ao livro aberto à sua frente.

—O que está fazendo? —Perguntou Lilá, inclinando-se mais para frente para ver o que o amigo lia.—Ah, não! Não, por Merlin! Estudando até agora?! Não, não, definitivamente não.—Com uma mão, empurrou a capa do livro, fechando-o.—Aqui, prova um morango.

—Ahm? O que?—Perguntou Pedro, inclinando o corpo um pouco para trás enquanto Lilá levava um dos morangos até seus lábios.—Você envenenou eles?

—Pedro!—Exclamou Lilá, parecendo horrorizada.—Eu nunca envenenaria alguém! Tudo bem, talvez um pouco de poção da verdade pudesse ser engraçado...ou uma poção para criar furúnculos, mas veneno, nãaaao!

—Você nunca divide seus morangos com ninguém...—Murmurou o garoto, olhando para ela por um instante, desconfiado, antes de morder a ponta do morango.—Hmm...gostoso...

—Viu, eu não disse?—Disse Lilá, piscando um olho antes de comer o restante do morango.

—Eu pensei que esse era meu.—Murmurou Pedro, arqueando uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

—Eu disse para provar um morango, não comer um inteiro.—Disse Lilá, com tanta veemência que fez Pedro rir ainda mais.

—Ok, faz sentido.—Murmurou ele, pondo a mão sobre o livro. Notou o olhar fuzilador de Lilá em sua direção e revirou os olhos, pondo o livro na mochila.—Ok, ok...sem mais estudos por hoje...

—Esse é o meu garoto...—Murmurou, terminando outro morango.—Será que alguém me consegue um pouco de leite condensado?

—Isso e mais tudo o que você quiser, gracinha...—Murmurou alguém em seu ouvido, antes de dar-lhe uma mordida suave no lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo a garota arrepiar um pouco. Logo a pessoa sumiu e voltou a aparecer diante deles, sentado sobre a mesa da Corvinal. Era um garoto de porte atlético, cabelos negros, penteados pra trás. Sua pele era branca como o gelo e seus olhos eram verdes.

—Hmmm...boa noite para você também, Chad...—Murmurou Lilá, olhando-o com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.—Quer um morango?

—Não aceita cara, estão envenenados.—Disse Pedro, com um ar de riso na voz, recebendo de Lilá um dedo médio como resposta.

—Tanto faz, eu não morro mesmo.—Disse Chad, dando de ombros e pegando um morango, jogando para cima e pegando no ar, mastigando lentamente antes de engolir.—Hmmmm...doces...são da Sonserina?

—Obviamente.—Respondeu Lilá.

—Hmmm, os melhores.—Disse Chad, estalando os lábios.

—Rá, eu não disse!—Exclamou Lilá, virando-se para Pedro.

—Mas são os mesmos morangos que servem para nós aqui!—Disse um incrédulo Ravenclaw, olhando para a travessa de bronze com os morangos servidos para os alunos da Corvinal.

—Ah, jovem padawan...você ainda tem tanto à aprender.—Disse Chad, dando alguns tapinhas nas costas do primo.

Pedro riu com sarcasmo e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seu olhar lentamente virou-se par a porta de entrada, como se estivesse sendo atraído por uma espécie de imã. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos, ondulados, caindo-lhe até as costas, olhos incrivelmente verdes e pele branca entrava pelo grande portão. Ao seu lado, com o braço passado em volta de sua cintura, numa clara indicação de posse, vinha um garoto de pele amorenada, cabelos negros e traços eslavos. Era forte devido a pratica do quadribol. Seus cabelos eram espetados e negros, assim como seus olhos.

—Uau, eles ainda estão juntos.—Disse Lilá, com um tom de voz pensativo.—É tipo um recorde.

—Dois meses, não é?—Murmurou Chad, parecendo fazer as contas nos dedos.—Se não me engano ela e o Pedro aqui...—E deu tapinhas na cabeça do primo, como se ele fosse uma criança.—já ficaram juntos por uns três meses.

—Ah, mas não conta...antes do final do segundo mês ela já estava com o Lucius de novo...só não tinha contado para o Ravenclaw.—Disse Lilá, sacudindo os ombros de leve.

—Ok, dá para pararem de falar da minha vida pessoal?—Murmurou Pedro, com um leve ar de irritação em sua fala.

—Vida pessoal? Qual é, todo mundo em Hogwarts conhece o triangulo Ravenclaw-Whitewoods-Krum.—Disse Lilá, revirando os olhos.

—Sinta-se feliz, primo, você é um dos assuntos do colégio.—Riu Chad, bagunçando os cabelos do primo.

Ainda irritado, Pedro mandou o dedo médio para Chad, antes de apoiar a cabeça na mão, sem esconder sua irritação. Liv e Lucius se aproximavam ainda juntos.

—Hey, e aí?—Saudou Lucius, cumprimentando Chad com um aperto de mão especial e dando um beijo no rosto de Lilá. Liv cumprimentou ambos com um abraço.

—Então, casal mais comentado de Hogwarts...—Riu Lilá, com um arzinho malicioso, comendo mais um morango.—O que farão amanhã, no ultimo passeio do ano?

—Ah, ainda não sabemos.—Disse Lucius, sentando-se ao lado de Lilá, puxando Liv e fazendo a ruiva sentar-se em seu colo.—Pensamos em chamar todo mundo para sair juntos, sabe? Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada antes de cada um ir para sua casa.—E inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado para observar Pedro, que olhava para o lado contrario.—Mas aparentemente alguém não concorda.

—Pelo contrario, Krum...—Murmurou Pedro, virando o olhar para ele.—é uma ótima idéia...estou dentro.

—Ótimo...a idéia foi da Liv...—Riu de leve, mordendo o ombro da ruiva suavemente, antes de aproximar-se de seu rosto, beijando o canto de seus lábios.

—Grande...—Murmurou Pedro, pegando a mochila e levantando.—Nos vemos amanhã então.

E, sem esperar resposta, afastou-se em passo rápidos e duros. Lucius sorriu maldosamente e esticou a mão, pegando um dos morangos de Lilá.

—Você tinha que provocar ele?—Perguntou Liv, olhando-o com repreensão.

—Posso dormir feliz hoje.—Disse Lucius, dando uma mordida demorada, soltando um gemido de satisfação.—Hmmmmm...são da Sonserina?

—É a mesma droga de morango servido aqui!—Bradou Ravenclaw, já quase no final da mesa da Corvinal, chutando um dos bancos, chamando a atenção da mesa ao lado, antes de sair do Salão Principal

* * *

Era uma daquelas salas de aula sem uso. Haviam varias mesas empilhadas num canto, junto com algumas cadeiras. A grande escrivaninha do professor estava no lugar onde deveria estar, de frente para o quadro. A lareira estava acesa, lançando uma luz alaranjada contra as paredes.

Em passos duros, Pedro andava de um lado para o outro na sala. Vez ou outro tensiova os músculos dos braços, fazendo pequenas labaredas surgirem por entre seus dedos. Outras vezes dava socos no ar, lançando labaredas maiores que queimavam por alguns segundos antes de sumirem numa nuvem de fumaça. De seu próprio corpo pareciam sair ondas de calor que irradiavam pela sala.

—Ele tem que ficar exibindo ela como se fosse um troféu?!—Resmungava irritado, seguindo seu trajeto de um lado para o outro.

Amanda estava sentada sobre a escrivaninha do professor. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e seus olhos azuis seguiam o amigo de um lado para o outro. A pele branca estava com um colorido meio avermelhado. Suspirou demoradamente e passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor.

—Ok, definitivamente, seu ciúme é a causa do aquecimento global.—Murmurou a grifinória, recebendo um olhar nada agradável do amigo.—Ok, ok, sem mais piadas.

—Isso já está ficando irritante.—Murmurou Pedro, recomeçando a andar.—O que eu devo fazer?

—Continuar a se humilhar e se irritar por uma garota que já te passou para trás, ao menos, duas vezes.—Disse Amanda, com simplicidade. Outro olhar irritado.—Ok, ok, vou me controlar. Mas você sabe bem o que fazer, Ravenclaw!—O garoto parou de andar novamente e fitou a amiga com curiosidade.—Ah, por Merlin! Vocês homens são todos tão complicados? Arrume outra garota!

—Não é tão fácil...—Murmurou Pedro, largando-se sobre uma cadeira separada das outras.—Ela ainda significa muito para mim.

—Ok, primeiro...—Disse Amanda respirando fundo. Quando soltou o ar lentamente de seus pulmões, a temperatura da sala foi baixando até chegar num nível aceitável.—Bem melhor. Agora, segundo, eu sei que ela ainda significa um bocado para você, que você gosta dela pra caramba e tudo mais, mas ou é isso ou ficar por aí chorando por alguém que já te deixou.

Pedro olhou demoradamente para os olhos azuis da amiga antes de suspirar, olhando para os próprios pés. Ficaram no mais completo silêncio, mas Amanda sabia que aquilo significava que ele começava a aceitar aquela idéia. Por fim o garoto apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e levantou-se.

—O que você e o Chap vão fazer amanhã?—Perguntou, indo até o gancho ao lado da porta e pegando as vestes da Corvinal.

—Ah, não sabemos ainda, para falar a verdade.—Murmurou Amanda, observando enquanto o amigo colocava as vestes negras com escudo da Corvinal bordado no peito.

—Bem, estão todos querendo se reunir amanhã para fazer algo juntos, já que é a ultima visita antes das férias.—Murmurou, olhando para ela enquanto terminava de ajeitar a gola da camisa.

—Ah, boa idéia. Iremos aparecer por lá, com certeza.—Disse Amanda, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Pedro sorriu de leve e olhou para a amiga por um instante antes de caminhar na direção da porta. Ficou um instante com a mão sobre o puxador, parecendo indeciso, antes de virar-se mais uma vez para ela, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

—Mandy...como são os morangos da Grifinória?

—Ah, iguais aos da Corvinal, eu acho.—Disse a garota, dando de ombros.

—Até que enfim alguém sabe que é a mesma coisa!—Disse ele, parecendo aliviado.

—Ah, mas os da Sonserina são os melhores.—Completou Amanda, sem entender porque o amigo saiu com uma expressão incrédula e derrotada no rosto.

* * *

O ultimo sábado do trimestre amanheceu nublado. Uma camada de neve já cobria os jardins do lado de fora, onde aluninhos do primeiro e do segundo ano brincavam de guerra de bolas de neve. Os alunos do terceiro ano para cima estavam concentrados no saguão de entrada, enfileirados enquanto Filch, o velho zelador verificava, de uma por uma, as autorizações para o passeio.

Do lado de fora, Hagrid terminava de dar aos Testrálios uma caneca de conhaque, para que pudessem se manter aquecidos durante as viagens até Hogsmead. Era estranho para alguns alunos abaixo do quinto ano ver, subitamente, a caneca se esvaziar no ar.

O próprio vilarejo já estava abarrotado de alunos que procuravam se refugiar no interior das lojas, de modo à poder se aquecer e fugir do frio intenso que caiu sobre o local. Apesar de vários cartazes de aspecto oficial espalhados por cada poste e cada muro, a agitação para as compras de natal devolveu um pouco da vida ao vilarejo.

Dentro do Dragonscale, um bar local, não tão famoso quanto o Três Vassouras, mas muito mais limpo do que o Cabeça de Javali, um grupo de amigos se reunia ao redor de uma mesa. Haviam algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, algumas já esvaziadas, outras pela metade. E ainda havia, ao centro, uma garrafa de Firewhisky aberta, já sem um pouco de seu conteúdo.

—Ah! Lembra daquela vez que encurralamos o Malfoy num corredor e deixamos ele pendurado, com nariz pintado de vermelho e rabanetes nas orelhas, até que o Filch encontrasse?—Perguntou Lilá entre risos, um copo de Firewhisky nas mãos.

—Lembro!—Disse Pedro, também rindo, dando um gole em sua cerveja.—Acho que até hoje ele não está muito feliz com aquilo.

—Ah, acho que não estava no dia...—Murmurou Ashley, com um ar pensativo, um copo de suco dançando entre seus dedos.—Eu me lembro é da dança que o Lino organizou, no piche!

—Ah, eu também lembro disso!—Anunciou Chad, servindo-se de mais um pouco de Uísque, um riso dançando em seus lábios.—Aaah, bons tempos, velhos tempos...

—Oi, oi...—A voz de Amanda chamou a atenção deles. A garota entrava ao lado de Chapolim, um garoto ruivo, os cabelos cheios e desgrenhados, o rosto sardento e olhos muito azuis.

—Saudações, companheiros.—Cumprimentou Chap, fazendo uma saudação de algum filme de ficção científica.

—Hao, parceiros!—Saudou Chad, erguendo o copo na direção deles.—Juntem-se a nós!

Cadeiras foram puxadas e logo a lotação da mesa aumentou, de modo que tiveram que afastar um pouco as cadeiras para terem espaço para esticar as pernas. Após uma longa olhada no relógio, Lilá esticou os braços para cima, bocejando longamente.

—Aqueles dois estão demorando de mais.—Comentou enquanto lançava um olhar na direção da porta. Olhou para o lado ao escutar o bufo irritado de Pedro, antes de revirar os olhos.—Ah, qual é, Ravenclaw! Segue em frente, chega desses muxoxos , bufos e sei-lá-o-ques!

Pedro olhou para Lilá com uma resposta já pronta, quando o som da porta abrindo chamou sua atenção. Era, aparentemente, um viajante, já que usava uma longa capa de viagem, com um capuz jogado sobre o rosto. Havia uma atmosfera sombria sobre ele. Era o típico figurão que você espera encontrar no Cabeça de Javali, não no Dragonscale. Seguiu-o com o olhar até o balcão, onde murmurou algo, balbuciante, para o barman, que foi atender-lo com um certo receio. O desconhecido apoiou o corpo sobre a mesa, como alguém exausto de muito andar. Viu enquanto ele retirava uma garrafinha do bolso de dentro da capa e murmurava algo, como se tivesse falando com uma espécie de divindade.

—Olha, o casalzinho finalmente chegou.—A voz de Chad chamou sua atenção. Virou o olhar lentamente para a porta, onde Liv e Lucius entrava, encolhidos sob seus pesados casacos, o rosto vermelho por conta do frio. Reconfortados pelo calor do lado de dentro, livraram-se das pesadas casacas, pondo-as no cabide ao lado, antes de ir até a mesa.

—Ah, eu preciso muito disso...—Disse Lucius, pegando a garrafa de firewhisky e pondo num copo, dando um longo gole, sentindo tudo por dentro aquecer.

—Desculpem a demora, nós...perdemos a ultima carruagem...—Murmurou a ruiva, pigarreando e trocando um rápido olhar cúmplice com Lucius, antes de esticar a mão, pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e servindo-se de um copo, dando um gole longo.

As conversas voltaram a girar sobre os bons tempos em Hogwarts, entre risadas e olhares indignados, para logo em seguida voltarem as risadas. Pedro ainda olhava de soslaio para o homem misterioso que havia entrado no bar e agora bebia água de uma maneira animalesca, como se não bebesse nada há anos. Entre um copo e outro, voltava a sua atenção para o pequeno frasco em suas mãos, voltando a murmurar palavras de adoração. Pedro jurou ter ouvido ele falar algo como "meu, todo meu" enquanto passava o objeto pelo rosto, num sinal de carinho.

O som da porta abrindo pela terceira vez chamou a atenção de todos. Dois homens vestidos de negro, usando mascaras, que representavam dor e sofrimento, sobre o rosto pararam no vão por um instante antes de adentrarem o local em passos firmes e lentos. Pedro ouviu enquanto Chad arrastava um pouco a cadeira para trás, murmurando algo como "Comensais da Morte". Lançou um rápido olhar para Lucius que parecia tão confuso quanto ele.

Ainda naquele passo sóbrio, passaram por entre os ocupantes do bar que pareciam congelados de medo. Ashley e Lilá tiraram discretamente as varinhas do bolso, mas, aparentemente, eles não estavam ali para ver-los.

—Karkarof.—Murmurou um deles, numa voz rouca e abafada pela mascara.

O homem encapuzado, sentado no bar, virou-se de súbito. O movimento fez seu capuz cair, revelando um rosto sofrido e envelhecido, a pele murcha e enrugada. Seus olhos eram um tanto opacos e carregados da agonia de alguém que vivia se escondendo. A barbicha havia se estendido por todo seu rosto, suja e amarelada, assim como os cabelos que caiam por sobre os ombros, cheio de nós.

—Karkarof?—Murmurou Lucius, olhando para o homem com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

—Dolohov...—Rosnou o homem, a voz rouca de quem não fala há muito tempo. Segurou o frasco com mais força contra o peito. Pela primeira vez Pedro conseguiu visualizar os desenhos sobre ele e algo escrito numa tinta dourada.

—Quanto tempo...Lord Voldemort sente sua falta...—Disse o outro homem, maior do que o primeiro e com uma pose mais imponente.

—Sei o quanto ele sente falta de mim, Lestrange.—Murmurou Karkarof, com sarcasmo em sua voz.—Sei que vieram aqui para me eliminar.

—Ah, não, não...o que é isso, Igor...—Murmurou Dolohov, balançando a cabeça negativamente.—Não podemos fazer isso. O lorde das trevas quer essa honra apenas para ele.

—Ah, ele quer, é?—Murmurou encolhendo-se um pouco mais, lançando um olhar astuto aos Comensais.—Pois que ele saiba que eu tenho agora em minhas mãos o ser mais poderoso do universo. Tão poderoso que faria o próprio Voldemort borrar as calças.

E esticou a mão para frente, mostrando para os comensais o frasco em suas mãos. Os dois pareceram se entreolhar, com um ar de riso, antes de falarem.

—O que pretende? Embebedar o lorde das trevas até que ele fique fraco?—Disse Rodolphus, rindo com gosto.

—Então sugiro que tenha um bom vindo dos elfos ou o melhor hidromel do mundo, porque Lord Voldemort não bebe qualquer porcaria.—Completou Dolohov, também rindo, com um ar maldoso.

—Aaah, vocês zombam de mim...—Disse Karkarof, com um ar um tanto ensandecido em seu rosto, dando-lhe um aspecto um tanto lunático.—Acham que estou blefando, não? Pois bem, talvez eu devesse dar a vocês uma prova do que estou falando.

Levou a mão até a tampa do frasco. Pedro sentiu um repentino impulso de pular sobre ele e impedir-lo e, ao olhar para o lado, viu que não havia sido o único. Ashley havia dados dois passos à frente, com um olhar angustiado. Porém, algo pareceu paralisar seus corpos. Karkarof, por um instante, murmurou algumas palavras numa língua desconhecida, parecidas com uma oração sombria. Lentamente a tampa do frasco começou a soltar-se e, por sãs brechas, ia saindo uma fumaça negra, como se tivessem engarrafado uma tempestade.

—Oh imperatriz, senhora das trevas...despertai para retomar teu trono de direito...—Karkarof praticamente gritava as ultimas palavras.

A tampa da garrafa saiu com o som que uma rolha de vinho sai ao ser retirada. A fumaça desceu ao chão como uma torrente de água, espalhando-se rapidamente para todos os lados.

—Cuidado.—Advertiu Chapolim, ficando em pé em cima da cadeira, vendo a fumaça aproximar-se rapidamente.

Os outros se entreolharam e fizeram o mesmo, ficando sobre as cadeiras ou as mesas. Porém, a fumaça não chegou até eles. Parou alguns centímetros antes da mesa onde estavam antes de começar a retrair-se. Parecia concentrar-se em um único ponto, formando uma espécie de turbilhão logo à frente de Karkarof, que olhava para aquilo com um misto de aflição e admiração. A fumaça começou a tomar forma lentamente, ganhando curvas. Logo, era a perfeita imagem de uma mulher, a cabeça inclinada para trás e o rosto contorcido numa expressão de agonia. Com um estampido que parecia o de um raio, asas espocaram de suas costas, enormes.

Então, tudo parou. A fumaça em forma de mulher continuava a girar lentamente, mas não emitia som algum. Mesmo o vento do lado de fora parecia ter sido congelado. Pedro lançou um breve olhar para Amanda que parecia tão angustiada quanto os outros, antes de voltar a olhar para frente. Então, com um novo estampido, a fumaça dispersou-se com força, derrubando-os de cima das cadeiras e despedaçando os vidros do bar.

Xingando baixinho, Pedro apoiou os cotovelos no chão e inclinou o corpo para frente, ainda com os olhos fechados, sentindo uma pontada de dor na nuca. Ouviu um "oh" coletivo. Um parecia um "oh" de admiração, mas o restante era de medo. Por entre as pernas das cadeiras, apenas pode ver um par de botas negras e um Karkarof ajoelhado á seus pés, a cabeça abaixada em sinal de respeito.

—Seja bem-vinda de volta, Imperatriz Lilith.


	2. A Lenda

2 – A Lenda

Um à um, com acessos de tosse por conta de um pouco da fumaça que ainda plainava por sobre suas cabeças, os ocupantes do bar foram levantando. As atenções se voltaram, obviamente, voltaram-se para a recém chegada – para não dizer invocada – próxima ao balcão. Era enorme, maior até do que Rodolphus. Seus cabelos caiam como uma cascata sobre suas costas, negros e brilhantes. Seu rosto era branco e completamente desprovido de emoções, assim como seus olhos que de inicio eram castanhos, mas foram, gradativamente, transformando-se amarelos. Seus lábios eram finos, vermelhos como sangue. Suas mãos eram grandes e os dedos finos e ossudos, parecendo grandes aranhas. Suas unhas também eram grandes, pintadas de negro. O corpo curvilíneo, coberto por um quimono branco com desenhos em escuro. Sua calça era negra, com várias fivelas e as barras estavam colocadas por dentro de botas negra e brilhantes. Havia ainda, em sua cintura, uma bainha vazia.

—Onde estamos?—Murmurou e sua voz era suave como o badalar de um sino e gelada como uma noite de inverno.

—Estamos em Hogsmead, Vossa Majestade...—Murmurou Karkarof, ainda ajoelhado, a cabeça baixa.

—Hogsmead?—Murmurou Lilith, ainda olhando ao redor, sem tomar conhecimento do ajoelhado Karkarof.

—Sim, minha imperatriz. —Murmurou Karkarof, ainda sem erguer o olhar. Pedro começava a perguntar-se se era respeito ou medo.—Estamos no vilarejo de Hogsmead, no Reino Unido.

—Hogsmead...no Reino Unido...—Repetiu Lilith, ainda olhando ao redor, agora avaliando os outros ocupantes. Então, quase em câmera lenta, seu olhar recaiu-se sobre Karkarof. Mesmo sem notar isso, o corpo do homem estremeceu de leve.—E quem és tu?

—Me chamo Karkarof, minha senhora...Igor Kar...Karkarof...—Balbuciou o ex-comensal, ainda sem erguer o olhar.

Lilith ficou olhando para o homem logo à sua frente antes de abaixar-se um pouco. Tocou seu queixo de leve e, apenas apoiando a ponta do indicador, fez ele erguer-se, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. A agonia em seus olhos foi substituída pelo pânico, como se estivesse olhando nos olhos de uma fera terrível.

—Tens medo de mim, Karkarof?—Murmurou e, mesmo que houvesse doçura em sua voz, as pernas do homem começaram a tremer fortemente. Sua voz parecia entalada na garganta e o horror crescia em seus olhos.

—Não culpo ele...essa mulher é aterrorizante...—Murmurou Chad, os olhos verdes ficando lentamente negros.

Pedro olhou para o primo por um instante antes de voltar o olhar para Lilith. Havia uma espécie de aura negra pairando sobre seu jeito calmo e seus olhos distantes. Mesmo agindo tão docemente, Pedro sentia o corpo inteiro tremer apenas de olhar para ela.

—Ah, meu caro Igor...não deveria me temer...sei muito bem ser bondosa com quem me é fiel...—Murmurou de uma maneira quase maternal. Karkarof pareceu acalmar-se, mas ainda olhava para ela com terror. Rodolphus e Dolohov também olhavam em sinal de agonia para a mulher, mas o temor que tinham de Voldemort parecia ser maior.

—Karkarof...quem é essa mulher?—Murmurou Dolohov, saindo do estado de estupor que estava antes.

Lentamente Lilith virou o olhar até o Comensal que automaticamente encolheu-se, como se a mulher estivesse apontando uma arma em sua direção. Ainda assim, seu olhar continuava desinteressado e distante como sempre.

—Igor...esses homens são seus parceiros?—Murmurou a mulher, desviando lentamente de Dolohov até Lestrange, que também se encolheu, sentindo as pernas tremerem de leve.

Por um instante Karkarof ainda olhou para Lilith antes de, lentamente, desviar o olhar até os dois outros comensais. Por um instante pareceu passar por seus olhos um tipo de piedade, como se achasse que nem o pior de seus inimigos merecesse o ódio de Lilith. Mas logo em seguida, uma espécie de maldade vingativa passou por seus olhos. E, quando falou, era algo carregado de veneno.

—Não, imperatriz...—Murmurou Karkarof e, lentamente, pareceu ganhar confiante de novo.—Esses homens são meus inimigos.

Lilith balançou a cabeça positiva e lentamente, como se avaliasse a situação. Por um instante passou a ponta dos dedos finos sobre a bainha vazia antes de levar-los até o próprio queixo, alisando-o suavemente. Por fim, soprou um ar gelado por entre seus lábios antes de murmurar.

—Se são seus inimigos, são inimigos da imperatriz, meu querido Igor...—Virou o olhar mais uma vez para os comensais, que agora já tinham dificuldades de ficar em pé.—Porém, sou uma imperatriz piedosa....se vocês jurarem fidelidade a mim e me servirem, pouparei suas vidas.

—Ahm?—Murmurou Rodolphus, olhando brevemente para Dolohov que parecia tão confuso quanto ele.—Não faça piadas...já juramos nossa fidelidade à Lord Voldemort...

Os olhos de Lilith pareceram levemente intrigados antes de cintilarem de uma maneira maldosa, fazendo o clima em todo o bar pesar um pouco mais, como se todo o ar tivesse ficado mais denso do que o normal e mais difícil de respirar. Rodolphus e Dolohov se encolheram ainda mais. Por fim, Lilith soltou o ar lentamente de seus pulmões e mais pareceu que o vento frio do lado de fora invadiu todo o bar.

—É uma pena, meus caros...—Murmurou ela, a voz ainda mais doce e mais assustadora do que antes. O frio ao seu redor cresceu ainda mais. Como se todo o ar gelado estivesse condensando até tornar-se gelo puro.—Mas isso não é bem uma escolha...

Dolohov e Lestrange até poderiam ter ficado confusos com aquelas palavras, mas ainda era o medo e o pavor que imperavam em seus olhos. Então, grunhidos agoniados escaparam por entre seus lábios. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, curvaram seus corpos para frente e como se tivessem recebido um soco no abdômen.

—Cruciatos?—Murmurou Liv, olhando para os homens que realmente pareciam estar sendo torturados.

—Não...não é uma tortura...—Murmurou Lilá, dando um passo para trás, sentindo a têmpora suar, mesmo que o frio estivesse quase insuportável agora.

Todos olharam para a garota que olhava fixamente para os dois homens que ainda se contorciam, sobrando-se sobre suas barrigas, já de joelhos no chão. Então, com gritos de dor e agonia, algo espocou de suas costas. Era fino e parecia estar grudado por uma substância avermelhada. Lentamente foram se desdobrando até revelarem asas coriáceas , delgadas, semelhantes à asas de dragão. Seus braços alongaram-se horrivelmente e os músculos esticaram sobre os ossos. O mesmo começou a acontecer com suas pernas. Seus abdomens começaram a sumir até que a pele estivesse esticada sobre os ossos da caixa torácica. Então, com novos gritos de agonia, que agora mais pareciam grasnados animalescos, seus olhos reviraram nas órbitas antes que uma crosta amarelada começasse a cobrir-los. Suas bocas se esticaram e os lábios afinaram até quase desaparecerem. Quando os gritos pararam, estavam curvados no chão, os braços ainda envoltos ao corpo, tremendo.

—Levantem-se, meus filhos...—Murmurou Lilith, com doçura, oferecendo as mãos para os dois.

Lentamente foram erguendo os rostos. A expressão de ambos agora era animalesca, com os grandes olhos amarelos meio saltados no rosto magro. A boca parecia ter sido rasgada de uma orelha a outra e exibiam constantemente os dentes pontiagudos e a língua afilada. Lentamente apoiaram as mãos, agora finas e de dedos finos e pontiagudos, semelhantes à garras, antes de levantarem.

Tinham quase o tamanho de Lilith agora. Seu corpo era semelhante ao de um Testrálio, só que bípede e com pele humana. Flexionaram as asas como se estivessem alongando-as antes de olharem de uma maneira solene para a criadora.

—Perfeito...—Murmurou Lilith, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios, exibindo dentes perfeitamente brancos, como diamantes. Karkarof olhou apavorado para as duas criaturas que ainda olhavam para a imperatriz, como se esperassem ordens, escondendo-se atrás da mulher, meio encolhido.—O que acontece, Igor? Não tenhas medo...não te farão nenhum mal a menos que eu os ordene.

—Não é isso, senhora...tenho certeza de que a imperatriz nunca mandaria me atacarem...—Murmurou Karkarof, o costumeiro sorriso adulador surgindo em seu rosto enquanto lançava olhares das criaturas para Lilith, ainda apavorado.—Só não...me agrada a idéia de virar um...deles.

—Ah, não te preocupes, meu querido Igor...já disse que sei recompensar bem quem me é fiel.—Murmurou, esticando a mão e pondo sobre os cabelos do ex-comensal, como faz uma mãe ao afagar os cabelos de um filho.

No local onde a mão de Lilith pousou, os fios grisalhos tornaram-se negros como a noite. Como um liquido, foi escorrendo pelos outros fios, limpando-os e tornando-os da mesma cor. Sua barba recuou e voltou a ser apenas o cavanhaque de antes, tão negro quanto seus cabelos. O rosto ficou mais cheio, porém branco como o rosto de Lilith. Quando aquele liquido negro cobriu o ultimo fio de cabelo de Karkarof, ele parecia ter rejuvenescido uns 20 anos.

—Legal...—Murmurou Chapolim, soltando um assobio baixinho.

—Isso não pode ser nada bom...—Murmurou Ashley, tentando dar um passo para trás, mas sentindo como se cada músculo de seu corpo estivesse congelado pelo ar denso ao redor deles.

—Deveríamos sair daqui...ela ainda não nos viu...—Sugeriu Liv, sentindo o peito pesar a cada vez que respirava.

—Queria que fosse mais fácil, mas meu corpo está preso.—Resmungou Lucius, tentando mover as pernas, que pareciam fixas no chão.

—Ela está falando de novo...—Murmurou Chad, abaixando um pouco o próprio corpo, como se tentasse esconder-se.

—Estás satisfeito, Igor?—Perguntou Lilith, retirando a mão de seus cabelos. Karkarof mexia os dedos e os braços, quase não acreditando que aqueles músculo rijos e doloridos agora eram tão flexíveis e fortes. Virou o olhar mais uma vez para Lilith antes de joelhar-se à seus pés, em sinal de respeito.

—É mais do que eu podia pedir, minha imperatriz...serei eternamente grato e fiel...

—Assim espero, Igor...ou sua aparência não será a única coisa que tirarei...—Lilith demorou seus olhos amarelos sobre o homem, que agora recomeçara a tremer, antes de começar a esquadrinhar o bar.

—Fudeu...—Murmurou Pedro, tentando mover as pernas que agora, além de presas ao chão, começavam a tremer.

Nenhum dos outros ocupantes no bar pareceu chamar a atenção da mulher. Seu olhar recaiu justamente sobre eles. E avaliou rosto a rosto, com um sutil interesse. Então, em passos elegantes, caminhou até eles, sendo vigiada pelos olhos de seus três serviçais.

—E vocês, quem são?—Murmurou, olhando de Pedro para Chapolim e depois para Amanda e assim foi, até chegar em Liv, que era a ultima do grupo.

—Ninguém, tia...só figurantes...—Murmurou Lilá, tentando fazer alguma piada, mas seu tom de voz era amedrontado.

E não parecia ser a única. Uma rápida olhada em cada um e era possível ver, claramente, o medo em seus rostos. Lilith olhou para Lilá e aproximou-se um pouco mais, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

—Está zombando de mim, garota?—Murmurou perigosamente. Seu hálito gelado tocou o rosto de Lilá, fazendo o nariz da garota adormecer.—Bem, talvez você deva servir de exemplo, para que isso não volte a acontecer no futuro.

O olhar de Lilá arregalou quando Lilith ergueu a mão como se fosse uma espada. Quase em câmera lenta, desceu-a certeira na direção de seu pescoço. A garota fechou os olhos com força e começou a murmurar palavras baixinho, como se fosse uma oração.

—Mas vai parando aí, baranga!!—Bradou alguém na porta. Duas grandes lanças de gelo voaram na direção de Lilith que destruiu-a com apenas um movimento da mão. Ainda assim, sua atenção voltou-se automaticamente para a porta.

Uma bela mulher estava parada bem no vão da porta. Parecia estar chegando aos cinqüenta anos, mas conservava uma beleza clássica. Seus cabelos dourados caiam por sobre os ombros. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de uma maneira estranha e fitavam diretamente a imperatriz. Usava uma bela capa azul que parecia água movimentando-se e o vestido que usava por baixo era branco como o gelo.

—Quem és tu para me interromper, mortal?!—Perguntou Lilith e, pela primeira vez, notaram um ar de irritação em sua voz. A loira apenas sorriu, parecendo satisfeita em ter irritado dela. Então, em passos lentos foi aproximando-se, parando umas duas mesas antes de Lilith.

—Meu nome é Helena Williams. Mestre Aquamaga.—Murmurou com a expressão um pouco dura, antes de virar para os outros.—Vocês estão bem, crianças?

—Crianças?—Murmurou Lilá, torcendo o nariz.

—Adultos...—Murmurou Ashley, revirando os olhos.

—Bem, vejo que estão todos bem...—Disse Helena, voltando o olhar para a mulher à sua frente.—Hora de cuidar dessa belezinha aqui.

E lentamente ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse controlando uma marionete. A neve aos seus pés foi começando a derreter e gotículas de água foram subindo, formando fios quase invisíveis que se ligavam à seus dedos. Então, com um movimento súbito, uniu as mãos e os fios revelaram-se ligados à uma rede de água no meio do chão de pedra, com as arestas cheias de neve. Centímetros antes de bater em Lilith, a água tornou-se o mais afiado gelo que, para a surpresa de Helena, tocou o corpo da mulher sem causar o menor arranhão.

—É tudo o que podes oferecer?—Murmurou Lilith, passando a mão pelo ombro e limpando um pouco de gelo.—Não vou gastar meu tempo lutando contra você. Dolohov, Lestrange...—As duas criaturas se adiantaram, ainda com o ar solene ao olhar para a imperatriz.—Cuidem desse lixo.

As criaturas fizeram um sutil movimento de cabeça em sinal de respeito antes de, apoiando as mãos no chão, começarem a correr na direção de Helena. A Aquamaga olhou ao redor, murmurando baixinho algo parecido com "merda" antes de dar um salto para trás, ficando próxima à porta. Estreitou o olhar e viu enquanto Rodolphus e Dolohov se espremiam entre cadeiras, jogando mesas para os lados enquanto tentavam chegar até ela. Dolohov tomou à frente e avançou em sua direção, cravando as unhas no chão para impulsionar o corpo com mais força para frente. Há poucos metros de distância, saltou na direção de Helena, com as garras voltadas em sua direção.

—Isso aí...—Murmurou Helena, esperando ele aproximar-se um pouco mais antes de arrastar um pouco o pé esquerdo para trás e, com a mão direita, fez um movimento como se arremessasse uma bola. Das costas dela, saindo da neve, um forte jato de água disparou na direção de Dolohov, atingindo-o no peito e jogando-o para trás. A criatura soltou o ganido que pareceu o de um cachorro machucado antes de cair no chão, arrastando-se até derrubar uma mesa.—Isso!!

—Helena, cuidado!!—Gritou Pedro, ao ver que Rodolphus continuava indo em sua direção.

A aquamaga virou o olhar para frente. Girou o braço para trás na tentativa de um golpe, mas Rodolphus já estava próximo de mais. Ergueu-se nas pernas traseiras e levantou a mão esquerda o mais alto possível. Desceu na direção do rosto de Helena, as garras certeiras na tentativa de estraçalhar a mulher.

—Não tão rápido, amiguinho.—Disse uma voz grave e alta. Uma mão enorme entrou pela porta, empurrando Helena meio para o lado e segurando o braço de Rodolphus facilmente. Tirou-o do chão como se a criatura fosse um boneco e sacudiu-o para fora do bar, fazendo ele quicar duas vezes antes de bater contra um banco.

—Karl!—Disse Helena, sem fôlego, assim que viu o homem enorme e largo, um pouco menos do que Hagrid, mas nem por isso menos impressionante. Havia um sorriso bondoso em seu rosto de barba bem feita. Os cabelos castanhos estavam bem alinhados em sua enorme cabeça.—Você veio!

—Claro que vim, acha que iria te abandonar num momento desses?!—Perguntou Kalvin, com sua voz trovejante, ainda rindo. Sua expressão bondosa foi rapidamente substituída por uma expressão séria enquanto o homem inclinava-se um pouco para frente para ver dentro do bar.—É ela?—Murmurou, olhando brevemente para Lilith antes de voltar a olhar para Helena, que apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.—Tire as crianças de lá...vou distrair-la por um tempo.

—Boa sorte, grandão.—Murmurou Helena, dando um tapinha no cotovelo dele antes de entrar pela porta, indo diretamente até Chapolim e os outros.—Ok, vamos sair rápido daqui, crianças.

—Nós não somos crian...

—Depois, depois.—Disse Helena, interrompendo Lilá.—Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. O Karl vai tentar distrair-la.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o grande homem que cruzou o espaço entre a porta e Lilith lentamente. Karkaroff mais uma vez encolheu-se atrás da mulher, intimidado pelo tamanho de Kalvin.

—Outro?—Murmurou Lilith, com desdém em sua voz.

—Permita que eu me apresente, senhorita...—Murmurou Kalvin, fazendo uma leve reverencia.—Kalvin Moonrey.

—Veio aqui para me servir, Kalvin?—Murmurou Lilith, ainda com seu jeito doce.

—Oh, creio que não, senhorita...sou um dos bons moços...—Riu o grandão, levantando-se mais uma vez, sua cabeça há um palmo do teto.

—Bem é mal são conceitos tão relativos, meu caro Kalvin.—Murmurou Lilith, ainda em seu tom doce e maternal.

—Ah, mas tenho meus conceitos muito bem definidos, senhorita.—Disse Kalvin, ainda de um modo cortês, lançando um olhar de canto para Helena e fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão, na direção da porta. Helena balançou a cabeça positivamente e olhou para os garotos mais uma vez.

—Vamos, sem perder tempo.

—O que está acontecendo?—Perguntou Lucius, indo logo atrás de Helena.

—Depois.—Resumiu-se a loira, andando com cautela, as vezes lançando olhares por cima do ombro.

—Quem é essa mulher?—Perguntou Pedro, olhando para Lilith por cima do ombro.

—Já disse que depois!—Resmungou Helena, irritada, sem olhar para o garoto.

—Espere, Kalvin.—Disse Lilith, como se pedisse licença.—Não posso deixar que saia...

Mas antes que terminasse a frase, uma enorme coluna de pedra surgiu do chão, batendo direto em seu tórax, jogando ela para cima, abrindo um enorme buraco no teto.

—Vão, logo!—Berrou Kalvin, olhando por cima do ombro.

Já havia dado dois passos para trás para seguir com eles, quando um estalo alto chamou sua atenção. Olhou para trás e viu que uma enorme rachadura havia sido aberta na viga que ele havia criado. Com novos estalos, a viga foi partindo-se em pedaços antes de explodir pedras para todos os lados, destroçando as paredes do bar.

—Ah, Kalvin...—Murmurou Lilith, sem nenhum arranhão. Desceu quase como se flutuasse até parar em frente ao homem, com um ar decepcionado. —Não foi uma boa idéia.

—Eu tinha que arriscar, senhorita.—Disse Kalvin, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para frente, o sorriso tremendo em seu rosto agora.

Lilith balançou a cabeça lenta e negativamente. Kalvin tentou dar um passo para trás, mas a atmosfera ao seu redor pareceu ficar ainda mais pesada, impedindo o grandalhão de se movimentar. A imperatriz lentamente ergueu um dedo e apontou na direção do geomago, que sentiu as pernas tremerem ainda mais. Uma pequena bolinha vermelha surgiu da ponta de seu dedo, girando como um pequeno sol. Foi crescendo lentamente de tamanho até estar do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude. Kalvin fechou os olhos com força e fez o sinal da cruz, encostando os dedos contra os lábios, parecendo rezar.

—Aaaaaaaaiow Silver!!—Bradou alguém e logo uma explosão de fogo destruiu a parede ao lado deles. Lilith olhou para o lado e saltou para trás para desviar de algumas todas de madeira flamejante que voavam em sua direção.

—Laguna!—Ofegou um aliviado Kalvin, caindo de joelhos no chão, as pernas já não agüentando o peso do próprio corpo.

—Oras, pensei que Madame Maxinne fosse a única mulher a te deixar de joelhos, Kalvin...—Murmurou o homem de cabelos grisalhos, um tanto sujos, caindo sobre os ombros. Uma barba mal feita crescia em seu rosto e seus olhos cinzentos voavam de Kalvin até Lilith, que agora olhava para ele com interesse.

—Sem piadas...temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível.—Murmurou Kalvin, apoiando-se numa mesa para levantar. Sem agüentar o peso do homem, a mesa quebrou e Kalvin teve que buscar outro objeto para se apoiar.

—Vá você...pegue as crianças e a Helena e saiam daqui o mais rápido possível...se escondem, explique tudo para eles .—Murmurou Laguna, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhando diretamente para Lilith.—Parece que a senhorita aqui tem algo a me dizer.

—Mas Laguna...

—VAI LOGO, MEIO-GIGANTE IDIOTA!!—Bradou Laguna, sabendo que o amigo não gostava que o chamassem de meio-gigante.

Kalvin olhou para o amigo com uma certa irritação, antes de dar as costas, saindo em passos rápidos, virando mesas ao passar, levando consigo um pedaço da porta ao sair do bar. Dessa vez Lilith não tentou impedir-lo. Seu olhar fixava-se em Laguna.

—Então moça...o que tem para falar comigo?

* * *

Kalvin ainda olhou por cima do ombro uma ultima vez antes de sair em passadas rápidas por entre a neve, até chegar onde Helena e os outros estavam. Era uma pequena praça. Os outros habitantes de Hogsmead pareciam alheios ao que acontecia no bar, apesar de alguns olharem rapidamente para a confusão.

—Conseguiu derrotar ela?—Perguntou Helena, com esperança.

—Obviamente que não...—Murmurou Kalvin, suando apesar do frio. Suas pernas ainda tremiam um pouco.—Laguna está com ela agora.

—Laguna?—Perguntou Pedro, olhando de um para o outro, com a testa ligeiramente franzida.—Alguém vai explicar por que três dos maiores mestres elementais se despencaram de...sei lá onde vocês morem! Pra Hogsmead? E quem diabos é aquela mulher?

—Bem, na verdade são os cinco...Ricardo, Ian e o William estão em Hogwarts agora, alertando Dumbledore.—Murmurou Kalvin, lançando um olhar apreensivo por cima do ombro, antes de voltar-se para eles.

—E você está quase certo, Ravenclaw...—Murmurou Helena, sentando-se ao lado de Amanda, que abriu um pouco de espaço para a mulher sentar-se.—Aquela mulher poderia ser considerada o diabo.

—O que você quer dizer com isso?—Murmurou Chad, olhando para Helena sem entender.—Se aquela mulher for o diabo, eu queria ter ido pro inferno mais cedo.—Completou com uma risada maliciosa.

—Vocês sabem quem é Lilith?—Murmurou Helena, ignorando a piada do garoto.

Os oito se entreolharam brevemente, as vezes balançando sutilmente os ombros, sem entender. Helena olhou para eles e, vendo que nenhum iria responder, soltou um pesado suspiro, relaxando os ombros.

—É natural. Ela não é citada em muitos pergaminhos conhecidos...—Os olhos azuis da mulher correram a neve e pararam num ponto qualquer, deixando o olhar perder-se no vazio.—Segundo a lenda, Adão foi criado do pó. E Eva, a mulher de Adão, criada a partir de sua costela. O que não se sabe muito é que Eva não foi a primeira mulher de Adão. Lilith foi a primeira mulher. Criada da mesma matéria de Adão. Lilith foi a primeira a corromper-se e foi expulsa do paraíso. Depois disso, ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu. Só que Lilith ficou furiosa com Deus e juntou-se a Lucifer. Ela até tentou tomar o poder de Deus, mas ele a trancou num relicário. Desde então, de eras em eras, humanos idiotas vem libertando Lilith para atender seus interesses.

—É, Karkaroff se encaixa na descrição de "humano idiota".—Disse Lucius, revirando os olhos.

—Mas...se ela é tão poderosa, como a gente vai poder derrotar ela?—Perguntou Amanda, olhando para Helena.—Só a energia que emana dela já me dá calafrios.

—Deus não poderia ficar intervindo na Terra toda vez que Lilith fosse invocada.—Dessa vez foi Kalvin quem falou, sentando o corpo imenso na fonte de pedra, fazendo a superfície congelada da água partir-se.—Então ele selecionou seis homens de valor e honra inquestionáveis e a eles deu presentes. Um deles morreria com eles. E o outro perduraria por outras gerações, onde outros seis iriam encontrar esses presentes para derrotar Lilith, caso ela retornasse.

—Que presentes são esses?—Perguntou Lilá, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas, visivelmente curiosa.

—Espadas.—Respondeu Helena, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando agoniada para o bar.—Espadas sagradas. Divinas. Espada cujo poder poderia se equiparar ao das lanças dos anjos.

Os oito mais uma vez se entreolharam. Lilá soltou um "wow" baixinho, enquanto Chad dava um assobio de admiração. Helena mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e murmurou um "ele está demorando de mais" antes de voltar-se para os garotos.

—E onde estariam essas espadas?—Perguntou Ashley, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

—Apenas umas pessoa sabe onde estão.—Murmurou Kalvin, torcendo os dedos nervosamente.

—Deus?—Perguntou Chapolim, meio receoso.

—Duas então...—Murmurou Kalvin, revirando os olhos.—Deus e um velho ancião que habita as montanhas ao norte.

—Ah, claro, ele não podia morar onde tivesse ônibus...—Murmurou Lucius, revirando os olhos irritado.

* * *

—Então senhorita...não tenho tempo a perder...o que quer tanto falar comigo?—Perguntou Laguna, retirando um cigarro do bolso e pondo entre os lábios, acendendo-o com o próprio bafo.

—Você...—Começou Lilith, estreitando o olhar suavemente, como se tentasse enxergar Laguna melhor.

—Eu...?—Perguntou o piromago com impaciência, fazendo um gesto para ela prosseguir, enquanto dava um trago demorado no cigarro.

—Você é um espírito renegado.—Murmurou Lilith, abrindo mais os olhos, a voz agora com um ar de analise. Laguna olhava para ela com uma certa curiosidade.—Você é um espírito que servia à minhas tropas. Você...seu espírito era um dos meus. Você foi o desertor que uniu-se aos seis escolhidos. Você é o traidor. O renegado.

Laguna seguiu olhando para ela por um tempo, ainda com uma sutil curiosidade em seus olhos. Em seguida, soltou uma risada debochada, tragando o cigarro mais uma vez e soltando uma baforada para cima, antes de murmurar.

—Não pensei que fosse impressionar tanto uma garota no primeiro encontro.—Murmurou o piromago, cruzando os braços, deixando o cigarro com a ponta para cima, lançando sua tênue fumaça para o alto.

—E hoje, traidor? A quem irá jurar sua lealdade?—Murmurou Lilith, num tom sedutor.

Laguna olhou demoradamente nos olhos da mulher. Por um instante sentiu como se todos os pensamentos em sua mente convergissem para Lilith. Então, lentamente, levou o cigarro até os lábios. Tragou e soltou uma baforada na direção da mulher, antes de largar a bituca no chão, pisando nela.

—Minha lealdade pertence única e exclusivamente...—Murmurou num tom solene, inclinando os joelhos ligeiramente para frente, preparando-se para curvar.—a mim!

E, com os joelhos curvados, disparou na direção da mulher. Lilith meramente soltou um suspiro decepcionado, enquanto observava o piromago partir em sua direção, o corpo ligeiramente inclinado para frente, as mãos para trás. Em cada mão havia uma bola de fogo.

—Come fogo!!—Berrou o homem, girando o braço para jogar a bola de fogo no rosto de Lilith.

Como se o piromago estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta, Lilith, deu um passo a frente e esticou seu braço na direção de Laguna. Seus dedos longos e finos se fecharam ao redor do pulso do piromago, fazendo a chama sumir como se fosse atingida por uma lufada do vento.

—Nunca pensei que seria fácil.—Murmurou Laguna, dando um sorriso meio tremulo, girando o outro braço na direção do rosto de Lilith, que, sem perder a calma, também o segurou.

—Você ainda tem chance de voltar atrás, meu caro.—Murmurou Lilith, olhando em seus olhos com doçura.

—Interessante, um dia talvez eu considere essa hipótese.—Murmurou Laguna, ainda sorrindo.—Dragão Escarlate!

De suas mãos partiu um ruído estranho, como se o ar ao redor estivesse sendo sugado para dentro delas. Então, sem nenhuma explicação, algo explodiu, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e lançando Laguna para trás, fazendo o homem passar pelo buraco que havia aberto na parede, caindo sobre a neve.

—Frio.—Resmungou Laguna, levantando-se lentamente da neve.

—Laguna!—Chamou Helena, aproximando-se do homem e ajudando-o a levantar.

—Eu estou bem, eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar.—Murmurou o piromago, dispensando sua ajuda e levantando sozinho. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu enquanto Amanda e o restante se aproximavam.—Diabos, mulher! Eles ainda estão aqui?!

—Não deu tempo de mandar-los.—Murmurou Helena, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve.

—O portal ainda não está terminado?—Murmurou Laguna, massageando levemente os pulsos.

—Karl teve que parar-lo na metade para ir me ajudar. Está terminando agora.—Murmurou a aquamaga, olhando para o grandalhão em cima do ombro.

—Do jeito que aquele ali é atrapalhado, capaz desses coitados pararem no Himalaia.—Murmurou Laguna, com um certo sarcasmo.

Helena abriu a boca para defender Kalvin, mas um raio vermelho passou por eles, velozmente. Fixou-se no peito da estatua na fonte da praça por um instante. Então, uma grande onda de energia arremessou Laguna e Helena para os lados com força antes de despedaçar a estatua como se ela fosse feita de barro.

—Ah, engenhoso, meu caro espírito renegado.—Murmurou Lilith, saindo em passos lentos da fumaça formada por seu ataque.

Helena franziu a testa e olhou para Laguna, murmurando um "espírito renegado?" apenas movendo os lábios. Laguna revirou os olhos e devolveu com um "explico depois", irritado.

—Igor.—Chamou Lilith, ainda em seu tom calmo e doce, porém, havia algo de autoritário em sua voz. De dentro do bar, um tremulo Karkaroff, que se escondia atrás de algumas mesas, saiu andando receoso em sua direção.—Vá em busca de meus servos...diga que seu tempo de escravidão acabou.

—Se...seus servos, Imperatriz? Mas quem?—Murmurou Karkaroff, inseguro.

—Aqueles que por tanto tempo puxaram suas carruagens. Aqueles que por tanto tempo ficaram invisíveis aos olhos inocentes.—Murmurou Lilith, olhando para frente, fitando Laguna e Helena, que terminavam de limpar a neve das vestes.—Vá e diga para convocarem meu exercito. Eles saberão onde ir. Têm um ótimo senso de direção.

Karkaroff seguiu olhando para Lilith, confuso, antes de soltar um "ah" de entendimento e sair correndo pela neve, as vezes tropeçando. Helena olhou para o homem, confusa, antes de voltar a olhar para Lilith.

—De quem será que ela está falando?—Murmurou para Laguna, sem desviar o olhar da mulher.

—Pense um pouco, Helena...—Respondeu Laguna, estreitando o olhar na direção de Lilith.—Quem puxou nossas carruagens todos esses anos? Quem permaneceu por décadas invisíveis aos olhos dos puros, que nunca viram a morte de perto? E lembre-se das aulas do velho Kettleburn...quem tem um senso de direção perfeito?—Terminou, olhando de canto para Helena.

—Fala dos...

—Sim...os Téstrállios.—Murmurou Laguna, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve e voltando a olhar para Lilith. Helena rapidamente desviou o olhar para o pequeno ponto que era Karkaroff, correndo na direção dos coches.

—Devo deter ele?

—Não iria adiantar de nada agora.—Murmurou Laguna, estalando os dedos das mãos e franzindo mais a testa, olhando diretamente para Lilith.—Vá para onde está o Kalvin e os outros. Vou tentar distrair ela aqui. Apresse aquele gordão idiota.

Helena abriu a boca mais uma vez para retrucar, mas parou ao ver a expressão de Laguna. Ele sorria. Um tanto nervoso. Laguna costumava ser o mais confiante e arrogante de todos, mas naquele momento ele estava se sentindo nervoso. Suspirou e olhou para seu rosto por um instante antes de murmurar um "não morre" e dar as costas, indo na direção dos outros.

Laguna olhou ao redor e viu que muitos curiosos já começavam a se aproximar para ver a confusão. Todos olhavam impressionados para Lilith. A imperatriz não parecia se incomodar com aqueles olhares. Seu olhar estava direcionado para Laguna.

—Estás disposto ao sacrifício, espírito renegado?—Perguntou a imperatriz, olhando-o com curiosidade.

—Ah, não...ainda não posso morrer.—Murmurou o piromago, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico.—Ainda não transei com a Catherine Zeta-Jones. Sem isso não posso morrer feliz.

Lilith balançou a cabeça positivamente, em sinal de compreensão. Alisou suavemente a bainha vazia em sua cintura, como se sentisse falta de sua espada. Laguna seguia olhando em seus olhos demoradamente, parecendo mais tenso do que o comum. Respirou fundo e, por fim, relaxou os ombros, antes de falar.

—É...não tem jeito...você é forte de mais...se eu quiser te dar, ao menos, um pouco de trabalho, preciso de um pouco mais de poder.—Murmurou o piromago, estalando os dedos demoradamente. Então, deixou os braços retos, encostados no corpo por um instante antes de afastar-los, assim como as pernas. Um vento intenso começou a passar ao seu redor, fustigando seus cabelos que começaram a bater em todos os lados de seu rosto. Começou a respirar mais rápido, enquanto seus músculos tensionavam. Por fim, quando o ar já escapava em silvos por entre seus dentes, berrou com uma voz grave.—_Berserk!!_

A energia ao seu redor expandiu-se, derrubando os curiosos que paravam para ver o que acontecia. Seus músculos pareceram dilatar e era possível ver veias bem expostas por seus braços e sua têmpora. Seus olhos estavam injetados e brancos.

—Ah...interessante...—Murmurou Lilith, parecendo ligeiramente interessada naquele arquejante Laguna.

Com um urro, Laguna parti em sua direção. Apesar de estar maior e aparentemente mais pesado, sua velocidade era impressionante. Em poucos segundos já estava diante de Lilith. Ergueu o punho e desceu com toda força contra Lilith, que apenas ergueu uma mão. O choque de sua mão com o punho do piromago causou um som parecido com um trovão. Laguna saltou para trás e partiu numa nova investida de golpes rápidos.

Lilith defendia os golpes facilmente, dando alguns passos para trás. Segurou o punho de Laguna e apoiou a outra mão em seu braço, girando e atirando-o por cima do próprio ombro. O piromago quicou na neve duas vezes antes de levantar-se mais uma vez, arrastando os pés na grama por um instante antes de pegar impulso para um novo ataque.

—Atacando desse jeito, só está parecendo um touro furioso, meu caro espírito renegado.—Murmurou Lilith, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, olhando-o com curiosidade.

—Tenho uma chifrada bem dolorida, se quer saber!—Devolveu Laguna, girando um murro contra seu rosto.

Lilith ficou observando o golpe e, milímetros antes, abaixou-se. Passou o pé pelo de Laguna, tirando-lhe o apoio antes de segurar-lo pelo braço, lançando-o no ar mais uma vez, dessa vez na direção das árvores. O piromago quicou duas vezes, derrubando duas árvores antes de cair de cara no chão. Ainda arquejando, Laguna sentiu os músculos relaxarem e começarem a doer. Escutou passos na neve mas não ergueu a cabeça para ver quem se aproximava.

—Bem...te dei muitas opções, meu querido traidor...—Disse a doce voz de Lilith, pisando na cabeça do homem e fazendo ele girar, de modo que pudesse olhar para seu rosto.—Espero que faça uma passagem agradável.

* * *

—Droga.—Resmungou Helena, o olhar ainda mais angustiado depois de Laguna ser atirado na direção da floresta.—Rápido Kalvin, o Laguna precisa de nossa ajuda!

—Ah, Merlin...—Murmurou Kalvin, fazendo uma careta de concentração. Olhou para Helena e acenou apressado na direção da varinha.—Termine por mim. Vou lá ajudar o Laguna.

—Mas

—Rápido, Helena!—Apressou Kalvin, sacudindo a varinha com força.

A aquamaga olhou para a varinha que emitia um fluxo continuo de uma energia azulada na direção de um velho chapéu de aspecto antigo. Com cuidado, pegou a varinha do gigante enquanto este afastava as mãos. Assim que a varinha trocou de mãos, Kalvin começou a correr na direção da floresta.

—Se cuida grandão.—Murmurou Helena, vendo enquanto Kalvin arrancava, sem maiores dificuldades, um poste de ferro, antes de continuar o caminho na direção da floresta.

Nenhum dos outros oito teve coragem de falar nada. Seus olhares corriam de Helena para a floresta. Ouviram um som forte de metal partindo e, pouco tempo depois, um forte estrondo e mais duas árvores indo ao chão. Voltaram a olhar para Helena que parecia tensa e sem coragem de olhar para a floresta. Mais um estrondo e Kalvin apareceu jogado no chão, caído de cara na neve. Pedro rangeu os dentes e levantou-se.

—Eu vou lá.—Anunciou, já indo na direção da luta.

—Nem pense nisso!—Berrou Helena. Fios de água saíram da neve e prenderam-se com força no corpo de Pedro, prendendo-o.—Laguna e Kalvin estão arriscando suas vidas para um garoto inconseqüente estragar tudo?! Nem pensar!!

Pedro olhou furioso para Helena, por cima do ombro, fazendo força para livrar-se das cordas. Os outros sete olharam para o amigo por um instante antes de olharem para Helena, que agora parecia prestes a cair no choro. Com um suspiro demorado, Chad levantou-se, estalando o pescoço.

—Eu vou.—Anunciou o moreno, estalando as juntas dos dedos.

—Eu já disse que...

—Isso ta com cara de ser mais uma daquelas aventuras elementais...não é pra mim.—Murmurou Chad, sorrindo meio torto.—Além do mais, são só seis espadas e já temos sete aí...vou ser mais útil ajudando aqui do que nessa jornada digna de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

Todos olharam para o vampiro por um instante, que ainda sorria. Helena observava o moreno demoradamente, com um ar confuso, antes de suspirar. Olhou para baixo no mesmo instante em que a torrente de energia azulada cessou. O chapéu brilhou naquela mesma luz azul por um instante antes de tornar-se apenas um chapéu comum mais uma vez. A aquamaga suspirou demoradamente antes de murmurar.

—Laguna não me mataria se você ficasse, então.—Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Chad por um instante, antes de voltar a olhar para baixo.

O garoto apenas sorriu e voltou o olhar na direção da luta. Lilith agora erguia Kalvin sem maiores dificuldades, como se o grandalhão fosse uma criança.

—Hey, Chad.—Disse Lilá, chamando a atenção do garoto que já se preparava para partir.—Se cuida.

—Não se preocupa...eu não morro, lembra?—Riu o garoto, piscando marotamente antes de sair correndo na direção da luta.—E encontrem logo essas malditas espadas!

E saiu correndo na direção de Lilith, chamando sua atenção, fazendo-a largar Kalvin. Por um instante os sete olhavam fixamente para a luta entre Lilith, Laguna, Chad e Kalvin. Lilith não parecia estar tendo a menor dificuldade em liquidar os três.

—Rápido, sem distrações.—Murmurou Helena, sacudindo o chapéu na direção deles. Liv olhou para ela por um instante, sem saber o que fazer antes de pegar o objeto, tremula.—Vocês devem chegar em algum lugar nas montanhas, ao norte. Procurem uma casa. A única casa naquela região. Lá vão encontrar o velho que lhes contará tudo sobre as espadas e como encontrar-las. Agora vão, rápido!

Helena soltou o chape nas mãos de Liv e levantou-se. Um a um, cada um foi tocando em uma parte do chapéu. Os olhos da aquamaga brilharam por um instante, como se ela fosse começar a chorar, antes murmurar.

—Se cuidem. E se apressem. Dependemos de vocês.—Murmurou antes de sair correndo na direção dos outros três, para ajudar na luta.

A ultima visão que tiveram foi das costas de Helena e da aquamaga transformando o gelo da fonte em água, para atacar Lilith. Logo depois disso, um forte vento começou a soprar ao redor deles e tudo ao redor sumiu como se estivessem no meio de um tornado.


	3. O Começo da Jornada

3 – O Começo da Jornada.

**Algum lugar mais ao norte.**

No momento em que o vilarejo começou a rodar ao seu redor, seus pés começaram a sair do chão, como se estivesse sendo tragado por um furacão. Via-se ladeado por Chapolim e Lilá, que, lentamente, iam se aproximando mais dele, como se o chapéu estivesse atraindo à todos. Por um instante achou que suas cabeças fossem se chocar pela proximidade, mas logo uma força os impeliu para longe. Sentiu o vento frio passar por seu rosto antes de cair sobre uma superfície gelada e macia.

—Diabos... —Murmurou alguém ao seu lado. Sentiu o corpo um tanto dolorido de mais, mas arriscou uma olhadela. Era Lilá que se levantava, apoiando as mãos no chão, os cabelos cobertos de neve.

Aos gemidos, todos os outros foram levantando. Pedro foi o ultimo a levantar-se. E só então viu que a paisagem ao seu redor em nada parecia a do vilarejo que parecia ter saído direto de um globo de natal. A paisagem ao seu redor parecia ter saído diretamente de "péssimas condições climáticas para se escalar uma montanha".

Haviam parado no meio de uma clareira. As árvores ao seu redor cresciam bem juntas, com suas copas, naquela altura do inverno completamente nua, se entrelaçando. O vento fazia os galhos estalarem e baterem um no outro. A neve caia com a intensidade de uma tempestade, acumulando-se em seus pés rapidamente.

Havia um único caminho livre na clareira e seguia diretamente por uma encosta montanhosa. Ao longe, era possível ver os contornos de uma extensa montanha por trás da cortina de neve formada pela tempestade. Seus picos eram ocultos nas pesadas nuvens negras que plainavam ameaçadoras sob suas cabeças.

—Não deveríamos estar vendo a casa do tal velho? —Perguntou Ashley, que se levantava espanando a neve dos ombros e abraçando o próprio corpo, tentando proteger-se do frio.

—Ops...acho que pegamos o chapéu errado... —Murmurou Lucius, com um ar de ironia na voz.

—Acho que devemos seguir pela encosta. —Disse Chapolim, inclinando-se para olhar por entre as árvores, tentando enxergar algo. —Não tem jeito de ter uma casa aí no meio dessa floresta.

—Então, se estivermos ao menos perto da casa do ancião das espadas, só pode ser seguindo por essa encosta. —Completou Amanda, olhando para o caminho à frente e soltando um gemidinho de dor. —Claro que ele não podia estar depois da estrada de tijolos amarelos.

—Então é isso... —Disse Liv, assim como as outras garotas, abraçando o próprio corpo na tentativa de produzir um pouco de calor. —Ou encontramos o velho...ou morremos de frio. Essa jornada já começou bem...

* * *

Uma vez que estavam sem os casacos, deixados para trás na fuga apressada de Hogsmead, decidiram se separar em dois grupos, para poder aproveitar melhor o calor que os dois piromagos do grupo produziam.

A tempestade só parecia piorar a cada passo que davam. Mesmo o calor dos piromagos não parecia facilitar a passagem. Tinham que andar com cuidado, uma vê que, por muitas vezes, o caminho se estreitava entre enormes paredões por onde haviam ocorrido alguns deslizamentos, ou tornava-se um corredor tortuoso por entre grandes abismos cujo fundo estava oculto por uma nevoa branca e densa. A neve à frente deles tornava-se uma cortina branca que impedia muitas vezes a visão do caminho à frente.

—Estou começando a achar que é uma má idéia andar com vocês! —Disse Lilá, alto o suficiente para sobressair-se ao som do vento que soprava com mais força a medida que subiam.

—Ah! E por que?! —Perguntou Pedro ao seu lado, o olhar estreito na tentativa de enxergar algo a frente. Pensou em sorrir, mas os músculos de sua face estavam um tanto rígidos.

—Ah, eu sempre me meto em confusão quando estou com vocês! —Disse Lilá, com o ar de riso, passando o braço pelo do amigo e aproximando-se mais, tentando esconder o rosto atrás do ombro dele, para proteger-se do frio. —Parece que vocês tem uma vocação especial para causar confusões!

—Não é bem assim...não podemos fazer nada se a confusão está sempre atrás de nós! —Riu Pedro, sem desviar o olhar do caminho à frente, ou o que ele conseguia enxergar.

Depois de algumas risadas rápidas, sentindo o rosto duro a cada tentativa de um sorriso, seguiram o caminho em silêncio. Lucius ia logo atrás deles, uma mão sobre o ombro de Pedro e a outra passando ao redor da cintura de Liv. Ao lado deles ia Chapolim, com Amanda e Ashley. O caminho fazia uma curva na encosta da montanha e logo em seguida formava uma trilha tortuosa entre alguns pinheiros secos. Naquele pequeno bosque o clima parecia ficar ainda mais assustador. O vento passava por entre os troncos das árvores como um assobio longo. Os galhos no alto estalavam de uma maneira fantasmagórica, como se as árvores estivessem vivas.

— Ouviram algo? — Perguntou Lilá, diminuindo um pouco o passo e olhando para trás.

—Seja mais especifica. —Murmurou Lucius, olhando para a garota com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—É como se...fosse o som de passos...como se tivesse alguém nos seguindo. —Murmurou a morena, agora olhando por entre as árvores.

—Não sinto nenhuma presença. —Murmurou Pedro, parando de andar e olhando para Chapolim, que balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de começar a olhar para os lados, como se procurasse algo.

—Se tem algo nos seguindo, então não é a melhor idéia ficarmos aqui parados esperando para saber o que é, certo? —Perguntou Liv,enquanto Lucius passava o braço com mais força por sua cintura.

—Hey...relaxa, _baby_...to aqui pra te proteger. —Murmurou Krum, com um sorriso ladino no rosto. Pedro olhou com desagrado por cima do ombro antes de voltar a olhar para os lados.

—Está se aproximando. —Murmurou Lilá, mordendo o lábio inferior, correndo o olhar de um lado ao outro da trilha, como se acompanhasse uma partida de tênis. —É...rápido de mais...e...está brincando com a gente.

—Não estou aqui pra servir de brinquedinho pra algum tipo de maníaco, ou sei lá o que seja isso... —Disse Lucius, adiantando-se e arregaçando as mangas do suéter azul escuro que usava. —Onde ele ta agora?

—Eu...eu não sei... —Murmurou Lilá, ainda olhando de um lado para o outro, rapidamente. —Está mais próximo é...é só o que eu sei...

—Não tem problema... —Murmurou Lucius, dando um passo a frente e fincando bem os dois pés na neve. Bateu as mãos e separou-as, antes de apontar-las na direção das margens da trilha.

Dois fortes jatos de água partiram da neve no chão e sumiram no meio da tempestade. Ouviram uma pancada forte ecoar por todo o bosque que, logo em seguida, mergulhou no mais intenso silêncio.

—Consegui? —Murmurou Lucius, lançando um olhar inseguro para Lilá.

—Eu não sei, ele parou de se mover e... —Antes de conseguir concluir, arregalou os olhos e virou-se na direção de Lucius. —Cuidado!!!

Como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta, todos voltaram-se para Lucius que, imediatamente, olhou para trás. Algo surgia como se materializado da tempestade. Um borrão tão rápido que ele não conseguiu identificar. Apenas conseguiu abaixar-se, desviando do ataque. A criatura derrapou por entre eles e sumiu mais uma vez na tempestade.

—Ah, merda... —Murmurou Lucius, levantando-se segurando o braço esquerdo. O tecido do suéter estava rasgado e havia um grande corte em sua pele, vertendo sangue.

—Seja lá o que for, não está nem um pouco feliz... —Murmurou Pedro, voltando a olhar para os lados.

—Acho que devemos sair daqui... —Murmurou Chapolim, aproximando-se de Lucius e pondo a mão em seu ombro, liberando uma pequena onda de calor que parecia acelerar o processo de cura. —Não quero servir de ração pra...seja lá o que for isso...

Pedro olhou para os dois por cima do ombro e mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhava para os lados, mas não fazia idéia de onde poderia ver o ataque. Olhou para Lilá que seguia olhando meio tensa, agora girando ao redor do próprio eixo, como se a fera estivesse correndo em círculos.

—Está se aproximando novamente... —Murmurou a morena, os dedos fechados com força. —Pela direita...não...pela esquerda...pela direita de novo...ele é rápido de mais!

Pedro ergueu a mão para tocar o ombro da amiga e acalmar-la, quando o borrão voltou a materializar-se do meio da tempestade. Saltava na direção de Chapolim e Lucius mais uma vez. Num movimento rápido, Amanda postou-se diante dos dois e, movendo as mãos, condensou a neve de modo a formar um muro bem sólido diante deles. A criatura apoiou uma das patas no chão e pegou impulso para o lado, pronto para contornar o muro.

—Nem pensa nisso, Zé Colmeia! —Bradou Amanda, girando no próprio eixo e apoiando uma mão no chão. Da neve a sua direita surgiram enormes vigas pontiagudas de gelo.

Com um rosnado que parecia o de um felino enfurecido, a criatura apoiou as patas no gelo e começou a subir nele com extrema facilidade. Rangendo os dentes, Amanda enfiou a mão no muro de neve á sua frente que se desfez, deixando apenas uma afiada lança de gelo em sua mão. Contou baixinho até três antes de atirar a lança para cima.

A lança alcançou o topo da barreira de gelo no instante em que a criatura saltou. Bateu a pata na arma improvisada que se desfez em milhares de pedaços de gelo. Apoiando as patas na face interna do muro de proteção, continuou correndo na direção deles, com o bote armado na direção de Lucius.

—Te peguei. —Murmurou Amanda, apoiando as duas mãos na barreira de gelo. Uma espécie de cinturão formou-se no momento em que a criatura se preparava para saltar, prendendo-a pela cintura.

—Isso é... —Começou Ashley, olhando um tanto abobada para a criatura que tentava se desvencilhar do cinturão de gelo de Amanda.

A razão de Ashley estar espantada era bem claro. A criatura ali parecia um cavalo muito magro. Era possível ver, por sobre uma pele coriácea branca como aquela neve, os ossos de suas costelas e de suas articulações. Sua cabeça se assemelhava à de um dragão e suas assas eram grandes e pontudas como as de um morcego.

—Um...téstrálio branco? —Murmurou Lilá, olhando para a criatura, confusa. O animal se debatia cada vez mais freneticamente, tentando libertar-se de sua algema. —Alguém já ouviu falar de algo assim?

—Não... —Murmurou Pedro, aproximando-se lentamente da muralha de gelo onde o testrálio estava preso. —Será que isso é coisa da...

—Lilith? —Murmurou Ashley, aproximando-se até estar ladeando o amigo. —Bem, eu ouvi a Helena e o Laguna falando algo sobre Testrálios lá em Hogsmead, mas...não imaginei isso...

Pedro olhou para Ashley por um instante antes de voltar a olhar para a criatura. Ainda se debatia loucamente, rugindo como um grande felino, batendo as asas e as patas furiosamente. Lentamente foi aproximando-se mais da muralha, até estar há pouco mais de dois metros da criatura. Ergueu um pouco mais o olhar e fixou em seu focinho.

A criatura ainda debateu-se por um instante antes de parar. Seu olhar fixou-se diretamente em Pedro. Eram grande orbitas azuis, límpidas e claras como um lago cristalino. Havia uma profundidade quase...humana. Por um instante parecia que podia ver através daqueles olhos, quando um grande estalo o chamou de volta à realidade.

—Ah, merda. —Xingou Amanda. O cinturão de gelo que prendia a criatura rachou-se e caiu sobre eles em dois grandes pedaços.

O gelo caiu quase que em câmera lenta na direção deles. Xingando baixinho, Chapolim terminou de fechar o ferimento no braço de Lucius e ergueu-se a temo de criar uma espécie de manta de calor ao redor deles, fazendo o gelo sublimar há poucos centímetros de suas cabeças.

—Querida, você tem que parar de jogar essas coisas em cima da gente. —Murmurou Chap, com um ar brincalhão, olhando para Amanda por cima do ombro.

Amanda revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para cima. O testrálio branco havia sumido mais uma vez. Tocou as mãos na barreira de gelo que transformou-se mais uma vez em neve, caindo em flocos no chão.

—Você já está bem? —Murmurou Liv, aproximando-se de Krum, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo buraco no tecido o suéter, onde antes havia o corte.

—Está dolorido... —Murmurou Lucius, estalando o ombro. —Mas já estou pronto para socar aquela aberração.

—Já te passou pela cabeça que ele só está nos atacando porque você atacou ele? —Murmurou Pedro, com o olhar fixo onde o Testrálio havia sumido.

—Ah, céus...vai começar... —Murmurou Lucius, revirando os olhos. —Ok, Greenpeace, você vai começar a dizer que ele é um animal dócil e calmo e que não queria nos atacar, só atacou porque foi agredido.

—Basicamente isso... —Murmurou Pedro, desviando o olhar da tempestade e voltando-se para Lucius.

—Por Merlin, eu mereço isso... —Resmungou Lucius, revirando os olhos impaciente. —Pois bem, quem sabe depois que eu arrancar o braço dele, como ele quase arrancou o meu, você pode levar ele como bichinho de estimação.

—Pedro... —Chamou Chap, antes que Ravenclaw desse alguma resposta. —Aaahm...pode dar uma forcinha? Não dá pra manter todo mundo aquecido sozinho.

Pedro olhou para Chapolim por cima do ombro e murmurou um "desculpe", antes de expandir a energia, formando uma aura de calor ao redor deles. Lançou um ultimo olhar irritado para Lucius antes de voltar-se para Lilá. A garota agora voltava a olhar de um lado para o outro, porém mais lentamente dessa vez. Aproximou-se lentamente dela e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

—Ele ainda está por aí?

—Sim... —Respondeu Lilá, sem desviar o olhar para o amigo. —Mas está mais lento...acho que ferimos ele.

—Talvez seja melhor sairmos daqui...não? —Murmurou Ashley, olhando incerta para os lados.

—A Ash tem razão. —Murmurou Liv, olhando brevemente para Krum, certificando-se que estava bem, antes de voltar-se para o grupo. —Acho que invadimos a casa dele. Ele não parece muito feliz.

Os sete trocaram um breve olhar e concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Voltaram a andar, dessa vez em bloco. E mesmo o vento frio que soprava com mais força por entre as árvores, tornava-se quente ao passar pela barreira de calor criada pelos piromagos. Lilá ainda lançava olhares constantes para os lados onde provavelmente a criatura estava.

—Ali...acho que o bosque termina ali... —Murmurou Amanda, apontando para um ponto onde a luz parecia ainda mais intensa, refletida pelo pouco sol que agora entrava aos fachos por entre as nuvens. A tempestade havia diminuído um pouco, mas não o vento.

—Ele está nos esperando... —Murmurou Lilá, parando de andar subitamente, o olhar fixo na saída.

Os outros seis olharam para a garota antes de olhar para frente. Não conseguiam ver nada além da neve que ofuscava um pouco suas visões. Olharam mais uma vez para Lilá, que não desviava o olhar.

—Acho que ele está...nos esperando... —Murmurou novamente, voltando a andar.

Trocando olhares confusos, os outros seguiram ao lado da morena. Quando chegaram mais perto, puderam discernir, meio mesclado pela neve, o Testrálio branco. Seus olhos azuis, quase brancos, refletiam os sete que se aproximavam.

—Bem, acho que ele quer uma revanche... —Disse Lucius, adiantando-se, já arregaçando as mangas.

—Fica calmo Lucius, tu não quer apanhar de novo, quer? —Perguntou Amanda, pondo a mão no peito dele, detendo-o.

—E quem disse que eu vou apanhar de novo? —Murmurou um carrancudo Lucius, lançando um olhar nada amigável para Amanda.

A morena olhou demoradamente para Krum antes de afastar a mão, dando um passo ao lado, fazendo um sinal para ele seguir em frente. Ainda carrancudo, Lucius adiantou-se um pouco mais, ficando cara a cara com a criatura.O testrálio branco fixou o olhar em Lucius, ainda com aquela profundidade quase humana. Lucius piscou incomodado com aquele olhar tão fixo. Girou as mãos no ar e dois jatos de água saltaram da neve. Assim que seus dedos envolveram o liquido, transformou-o em duas afiadas lanças do mais puro gelo. Girou uma, apoiando-a atrás do pescoço, enquanto a outra corria apoiada no braço direito do moreno.

—Cai dentro, branca de neve. —Murmurou o garoto, estreitando o olhar antes de correr na direção da criatura.

O Testrálio branco não moveu-se um milímetro. Seus olhos cristalinos refletiam a imagem de Lucius, que se aproximava mais rapidamente. O garoto girou a lança apoiada no braço, na direção da cabeça da criatura, que girou a cabeça e segurou-a entre os dentes. Novo movimento de cabeça e, sem grandes dificuldades, jogou Lucius para o lado. Apoiando a ponta da outra lança no chão, Lucius girou e parou derrapando, virando o olhar rapidamente na direção do Téstrálio. O animal partiu a lança com os dentes, como se fosse um palito de madeira, antes de voltar seu olhar sereno na direção de Lucius.

—Ele não parece...irritado... —Murmurou Chapolim,inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, observando enquanto o Testrálio desviava dos golpes de Lucius com movimentos elegantes. —Digo...ele teria que estar irritado se essa for mesmo a casa dele e...se formos invasores...

—Bem...eu é que não quero ver ele irritado... —Murmurou Liv, observando Lucius atacar a criatura aleatoriamente, parecendo furioso, sem nenhum sucesso. —Ele é rápido...e parece forte...

—Muito... —Murmurou Pedro, virando o olhar para Lucius e o Testrálio mais uma vez.

Lucius seguia atacando a criatura com a lança restante. O Testrálio parecia ver tudo em câmera lenta. Desviava dos movimentos com elegância, como se dançasse um balé. Num movimento rápido, apoiou a pata dianteira na ponta da lança, prendendo-a no chão. Rapidamente, bateu no peito de Lucius com as patas traseiras, jogando o garoto para trás. O moreno arrastou-se na neve, abrindo uma pequena vala, antes de parar.

—Ah, merda... —Xingou baixinho, apoiando as mãos na neve fofa para levantar-se.

Antes que pudesse inclinar o corpo para frente, sentiu um golpe pesado jogando-o no chão mais uma vez. Algo pesou sobre seu peito, pressionando-o. Um hálito refrescante, lembrando brevemente o ar de um campo florido na primavera, tocou seu rosto, fazendo ele relaxar por um instante.

Mas antes que aquele hálito envolvesse seu cérebro, abriu os olhos. Viu-se refletido nos grandes olhos do Téstrálio, que estava com o rosto há poucos centímetros dos dele. Não sentiu medo, o que era estranho, já que o animal fazia questão de mostrar cada um dos dentes afiados em sua boca. Porém, o ar que saia de suas narinas parecia fazer o corpo de Lucius aquecer, mesmo que ao seu redor ainda estivesse muito frio.

—Temos que ajudar ele! —Gritou Ashley, já puxando a varinha e correndo na direção do garoto.

Porém, antes que chegasse neles, sentiu-se bater em algo. Cambaleou para trás e foi amparada por Lilá, que ia logo atrás. Com xingamentos breves e irritados, olhou para frente, para ver no que havia batido.

Eram as costas de um homem. Parecia estar ali desde sempre e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ter se materializado naquele instante. Usava uma longa veste de cores tranqüilas, esvoaçantes. Em sua cintura havia uma bainha negra de detalhes prateados. Seus cabelos eram brancos como a neve e concentrados na parte da nuca, presos num tipo de coque oriental.

—Já chega, Alexis... —Disse o homem à sua frente, com uma voz tão suave que mais parecia que ele estava cantando.

Imediatamente o Téstrálio virou seu olhar para e libertou Lucius de seu peso. O garoto levantou-se de cara feia e olhou para o velho. Seu rosto era jovial, apesar das rugas. Tinha grandes sobrancelhas brancas e um cavanhaque fino. Seus olhos eram ligeiramente puxados. Tinha um sorriso singelo e até um tanto misterioso.

—O 'rex' aqui e seu? —Murmurou Lucius, ainda mal-humorado, apontando para o Testrálio com o polegar.

—Ah, não...Alexis não é de ninguém...ele é um espírito livre... —Murmurou o velho, ao contrario de Lucius, com bom humor. —Vive aqui apenas por que lhe é conveniente...

O Testrálio dirigiu seu olhar ao velho e meneou a cabeça, antes de recuar um pouco mais. Um a um, os outros seis deram a volta, ficando de frente para o ancião também. Chapolim ajudou Lucius a levantar e, apenas quando os sete estavam diante dele, voltou a falar.

—Estava à espera de vocês, lendários...

* * *

**N/A: **Demorou mas saiu XD...andei meio sem inspiração, sem contar que esse capítulo era meio que para encher linguiça...mas o importante é que está aí lol...

**N/A2: **Nhae, me pediram uma descrição dos personagens e eu peço desculpas por essa falha x.x...eu sou acostumado a só passar a fic para meus amigos que, por acaso, são também criadores dos personagens...mas antes do capitulo quatro eu posto aqui uma pequena descrição sobre os personagens, sobre os Elementais e tudo mais :]

**N/A3: **Espero que gostem do capitulo, apesar de estar um pouco corrido e mal feito :]...comentem!!


End file.
